My Turn
by TartanPajamas
Summary: This is about Harry and Ginny's Daughter,Lily. Lily has her teasing big brothers and no letter yet, But tomorrows her 11th birthday will it finally happen? Will Lily get her letter?


Chapter one: One Last Normal Day

Just another day. Just another morning. The day before my eleventh birthday. Our family had breakfast as normal while listening to music. My parents being as sappy as they can get as normal…it doesn't bother me because it shows they are in love but really at the breakfast table, come on?

After breakfast my dad and I went to the park because mum had to go to work, she had the best job ever writing about a sport she used to play so I love going to work with her but today dad wanted to have me because he normally has work as head of the Auror Office ugh it's so boring all they do is look at papers but dad says it's a very important and hard job.

I may only be ten, nearly eleven, but dad says one day I'm going to be a very important person in the Wizarding world which is why if I get a letter I should be very excited because this would change my future, but if I don't get one it would be fine because my aunties parents are muggles and they would take me in and raise me as a "Human" which is what they call themselves?

I think being a Human would be fun for me it would get all the attention off of how my parents saved the world which is all I get when I go to dinners "oh one day you will be as important as your father was…" oh shut up….

At the park me and my dad had a bit of actual bonding time, he was showing me simple spells that would let me show off on the train if I got my letter

"And then there is oculus repairs, your aunt Hermione used that one on me when I first arrived, I remember we were all so innocent before….you know what"

My dad never ever brought stuff like that up he was always very secretive about it but that day it was like he was going to tell me anything no more secrets which was exactly what happened we sat for hours just talking about it, what the school was like and what the experience would do for me and what happened when he was at school and such.

It happened to Albi and James as well they went to the park with dad and came back all secretive I, obviously being the little one didn't mind until after Albi's one, he teased me about not knowing stuff and he knows how much it will annoy me because I am a complete dork, I love learning new things, knowing secrets, reading, listening to music and skyping the family and all that was fine I didn't mind very much until Albi was like "I know something you don't Lils!"

"What" I replied eagerly.

"I can't tell you" he replied with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Well you can't tell me that you have information and then not tell me what it is?!"

"Yes. Yes I can." he laughed and walked away.

That's basically the last conversation I had with my big brother before he went to Hogwarts. Hogwarts it's a weird thing to say and to think I might be going in less than two months? I knew a lot of people in Hogwarts and when I say a lot I mean a lot.

All my family and I have a lot of, obviously my two big brothers James who is fifteen and Albi (His name is Albus but only dad calls him that) who is fourteen. The uncle Ron and aunt Hermione's kids Hugo who is my age and Rose who is basically my big sister she is twelve only one year older than me. Then uncle George and Aunt Angelina's Kids Fred the 2nd who is the same age as Rose so twelve and Roxanne who is fourteen . I'm not done yet. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's kids Molly who is in thirteen, so two years older than me and her sister Lucy who is the same age as me. Uncle bill and aunt Fleurs kids are definitely the nicest properly because they are half Veela…which means they can get a bit um…angry? But there is Domonique who is fourteen, Louis who is the same age as me and lastly there is Victoire who is 3 years older than me so fourteen, she's going out with Teddy they are so cute together my big brother really doesn't like them together he's a bit protective over basically everyone in his family younger than him she's only like two months younger than him but teddy is also fifteen. And that's basically everyone.

After the park my dad and I came back to my mum making dinner. "Ginny have we got our mail yet?"

"No harry its Sunday remember no mail?" she replied as if she was the smartest woman on earth.

"Well there are some exceptions" he replied quietly almost smiling.

Mum gave dad a smirk and handed out the roast dinner, "well this is sad, my last dinner with a ten year old..."

"Oh don't worry mum I'll only be eleven and I probably won't even get a letter I mean remember before Albi and James got there letters the both accidently casted spells…well that hasn't happened to me"

"Yet." my dad replied quickly like he had to get it out of him.

I groaned in response they always have such high expectations for us we never get to do anything for ourselves its always 'do this do that don't do this don't do that' which gets a bit annoying after a while and then when I say to them but you did that, both of them always say "don't do as I have done, do as I say" which is totally unfair because if they had done it and not died then I can't be that bad. Its worse with my big brothers they are like a bunch of 2nd parent's at least Albi's the fun like dad but there must always be a downside there must always be a mum and that happens to be James he is the very overprotective one exactly like mum. Which makes me being the youngest the one with the least amount of control which isn't always good when I want something because all I get from James is no because he has authority over me which is completely unfair. Anyway we finished dinner and I suddenly got really tired I thought I might pass-out so I kissed my mum and hugged my dad and went upstairs.

My room was quite big dad said I should be very grateful that I have a big room, therefore I loved it. From my room I could hear my mum and dad watching movie probably making-out or something like that. I got the book I've been reading "Green Never manual for all your weed needs." That's all I was allowed to read, but I break the rules a lot I 'm not allowed to read the books that I do read because I wasn't allowed to get caught up in all of the fictional world stuff because a wizard read a book called "divergent" and nearly turned our world completely upside down.

(Spoiler: ….)

Id totally be dauntless. When I meet new people I put them into factions and I find it funny how different everyone is from one another it's just so cool how everyone just consciously wears blue or is just always really happy I don't know how they do it because this world is so weird I guess I'm just very um…curious about what's outside what's outside of my house beyond the gates of our city, ok that was a complete copy from divergent but it's true?

After I had read a bit of the stupid manual I got out allegiant and put the manual cover over the hard back book and read away letting the book take me to their world. I loved it when you have been reading for a couple of hours and completely forget you had been reading. It makes me feel like I'm a normal person with normal dreams but I for one am the complete opposite of that, my dreams consisted of me being in a school casting a spell and the becoming a famous wizard so normal right? I guess I fell asleep after a while because I forgot what happened after that all I knew is I was either going to be really happy or really disappointed in myself tomorrow.

A wizard. Or not.


End file.
